Thank you, brother
by nightshade938
Summary: It went everywhere they went, everywhere they moved. For almost 200 years it has been in one spot and it had caused Stefan a lot of problems with his brother. He hated that piece of pottery with a passion. Warning: Mentions of spanking


_**THANK YOU BROTHER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the vampire diaries.**_

**Warning: Mentions of spanking**

* * *

She swerved the car onto the road that led to their house. This wasn't the first time she was doing something like this, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be the last time. She stopped the car in front of the house and got out. He was waiting on the lawn, all black like always.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Good morning to you too, Damon" she answered. "Where is he?"

"In his room, pouting. He broke a vase"

"A vase? Or_** THE**_ vase? I think I know why I'm here. Did you spank him for breaking the vase or something else?"

"He had an attitude. And he was mouthing off" Damon said, putting on his jacket. "Anyways, he's your problem now Bonnie. I have to meet Elijah. There's food in the fridge". And then he was gone.

* * *

Bonnie climbed the stairs to his room and found him in bed on his stomach, face in the pillow. "How are you doing Stefan?"

"Damon ask you to babysit?" he asked without turning around

"Something like that" Bonnie answered."You need anything?"

"Whisky would be good"

"You know your brother would kill me if I gave you alcohol". She spotted pieces of the broken vase in the corner. "You broke **THE **vase" she stated simply

"That's easy to guess, seeing as I can't move without crying" Stefan said. "And all because of that stupid vase"

"Damon said you had an attitude" Bonnie said while picking up the broken pieces of the vase. She whispered something and the pieces began joining themselves together, like attracted to some magnet.

"Of course he did" he scoffed. "Look at me Bonnie, I can't even move. It hurts too much. You think that is because I 'had an attitude'?" he raised himself on his elbows to look at Bonnie, and winced at the movement.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Bonnie asked, concerned

"It all comes down to that ugly vase. I don't even know why he keeps it. All it does is cause trouble for me. Yet it goes everywhere we go, always in my room. If he loves it so much, why can't he place it in his room" Stefan mumbled

Bonnie put the now repaired vase back in its original position. "That vase is a lot of things Stefan, but you and I both know it's not ugly. I also wonder though, about why it moves everywhere you go but is always only in your room". She turned around and looked at Stefan. "How long have you had it?" she asked

"I don't know. It has been in my room since I was old enough to have my own room"

"From when you were human?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah" Stefan answered

"Wow! Must be a really interesting story behind it"

"If there is I don't want to know" Stefan said sullenly

"Well I want to" Bonnie said. She held the vase, closed her eyes and recited a Latin chant. She held the vase for a few minutes and released it with a gasp. "That was … uhhh … illuminating"

"What do you mean? What did you see?"Stefan asked

"I thought you didn't want to know" Bonnie teased

"Come on Bonnie, tell me"

"Well, I saw you and Damon" Stefan rolled his eyes. "And your mother….."

"What!" Stefan scrambled to sit up, crying out and shooting up when he made it. "Oww. My butt"

"Take it easy, Stefan"

"What has my mother got to do with the vase?"

"She helped Damon make it"

Stefan's eyes went wide. "Damon made the vase? With my mother? Where was I?"

"Your mother was pregnant. With you. Damon was about five. He looked really cute back then. They spoke French and Italian. I have no idea what the Italian meant but the little I made of the French, Damon was making it for you. It wasn't coming out the way he wanted so he asked your mother for help. Damon painted it himself. They looked happy. Your mom wanted a girl and Damon said it would be a boy. It was the last thing they did together. A few days later she went into labor and you were born. She didn't make it. I saw Damon raise you, both as a human and a vampire. And the vase went everywhere you moved. Because it's yours Stefan. Your brother, and mother, made it for you" Bonnie narrated

Stefan was close to tears. "H-He made it for me? Why didn't he ever tell me?" A single tear coursed down his cheek. He wouldn't break down in front of bonnie, even if she has seen him cry more times than he could count. "I want to be alone" he said

"Ok. Damon would be home soon anyway". With that she left.

* * *

Damon walked straight to the bar and poured himself a drink. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello, Stefan. Decided to come out of your little nest?" he asked, moving to the couch

"I uuhhh… I w-wanted to say….uhmm…"

"You okay, Stef? You seem a little … oomph" Stefan launched himself at him, knocking the wind out of Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around him. Stefan started to sob into his neck. "What is this about?" Damon asked, rubbing his back

"Thank you brother. And I'm sorry" Stefan sobbed out

"For what?" Damon asked, surprised

"Everything" Stefan answered. He cried himself to sleep in his brothers arms. After Damon got him settled in bed he called Bonnie. _If that little witch had done anything to….._

"Hello" A groggy voice answered

"Bonnie, what the hell happened while I was gone?"

* * *

_**I blame this on little sleep and the fact that I had a crappy day. The idea came to me in a rather boring class today and I typed it up. Reviews are welcome.**_


End file.
